Don't you want me?
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Warren arrives at Xavier's and finds a girl, who...doesn't really like him, but they come together thanks to Dirty Dancing and The Human League.


Don't you want me?

**I do not own X-Men in any way. I don't own the songs either.**

* * *

Lilliana was in the game room when a tall blonde walked in wearing a suit.

"Everyone, this is Warren. He's going to be staying here", Ororo said.

"Rich…pompous…oh yeah! He'll totally fit in", Lilliana quipped.

"Ana!" Kitty gasped.

"Piotr, help Warren find a room", Ororo said.

Piotr got up and left with Warren.

"You could try to be nicer", Ororo told her, but Lilliana just waved her off.

"Whatever. If anyone needs me, you know where to find me", she said. She went down into the basement into one of the rooms that Xavier had personally transformed into a dance studio for her. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She snapped her fingers and the radio clicked on.

"Time of my life" from Dirty Dancing started playing.

She started dancing.

Warren, looking around the mansion, found Lilliana in the dance studio. He recognized the song. Unable to stop himself, he started to sing to it.

The sound of his voice startled Lilliana and she spun around.

"What the hell are you doing down here?!" she yelled.

"It's quite alright Lilliana. He was just curious", Hank said.

"Still. Feathers needs to stay out of here", she said.

"Feathers?" Warren asked, "How did you know?"

"You can see the harness beneath your shirt; you keep scratching your back, and you're kind of shedding", she said looking down at the floor, where there were a few feathers, "Now if you'll excuse me. Get out".

Hank led Warren out.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Warren asked him.

"She doesn't really like anyone", Hank told him.

"Why?" Warren asked.

"I do not know my boy. She won't talk to anyone about it", Hank said.

* * *

In the coming weeks, Warren was careful to watch Lilliana dance when she was lost in the music.

It was like, when she got into the music, she was the happiest.

One day, she threw him off. "You can come in", she said.

Warren entered.

"Dance with me", she said, "You've seen Dirty Dancing right?"

Warren nodded.

She snapped her finger and the song started.

Warren's hand settled on her waist.

Then…they danced.

Warren's eyes never leaving hers. After the lift, Warren set her down and his eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips.

Lilliana lightly bit her lip, before pulling away. "Uh…you're pretty good", she said rushing to get her stuff.

Before Lilliana could leave the room, Warren turned and said, 'Thanks for the dance".

She nodded and left the room.

The way he danced…the way his body ground against hers…she wanted him.

* * *

The next week, the kids decided to have a karaoke night.

"C'mon Warren", Kitty said.

He had been just sitting and watching. "No", he said.

"Warren! Warren! Warren!" the students chanted.

He stood up and took one of microphones. He took a spot next to Lilliana.

"Rogue. Pick the song!" Kitty said.

She talked with Bobby until they picked one.

The first few bars started and both of them blushed.

It was "Don't you want me?" by The Human League.

It was Warren's turn to start first. He faced Lilliana as he sung.

(Warren)

You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

(Both)

It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

(Lilliana)  
I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

(Both)  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

_[Repeat x3]_  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

* * *

By the end of the song, the two were nose-to-nose.

"Don't you want me, baby?" they sang.

"Yes", Lilliana whispered.

"What?" Warren asked her.

"Yes. I want you", she said softly. She dropped her microphone and grabbed his head and kissed him.

Warren's wings, which he had taken to leaving out, wrapped around the two hiding them from the group of students.

When they pulled away, Warren's wings retreated and the living room was empty.

The two chuckled and kissed again.


End file.
